


Change

by imashapeshifter



Series: What Do Phantom Thieves Do In Their Spare Time? [2]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Gen, Reader Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-20 21:57:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11930103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imashapeshifter/pseuds/imashapeshifter
Summary: Opinions are not constant.





	Change

There was something different about you today.  Perhaps it was the magic of the setting sun, giving all its spectators one last glimpse of its' beauty in a splendor of colors blending into each other, creating the perfect portrait, or the way the light enveloped you in its' warm embrace, matching your smile beautifully as you went to approach him.  
Your smile.  
It made him feel different, too.  
"Hey." You greeted, gazing at him before you caught yourself and shifted your eyes elsewhere. He did not adress it. Maybe always you did that and he never realized until now. Maybe he was searching for something that was never there to begin with.  
He was the fool, after all.  
"Sorry. I didn't want to interrupt, but you weren't moving much, so I thought, 'Well, I can't not say hi now'..."  
He snapped out of his little world and nodded along in hopes of not getting caught. The short silence that followed was agonizing.  
"I just wanted to say..." He thought back to those classic scenes of budding romance on DVDs and cheesy novels he first picked up in Shibuya, and wondered briefly if this was the start of his own.  
"I think it's really nice of you to wear what your mom picked out for you."  
He was a fool.  
"She's visiting, right? I know what it's like to get nagged at nonstop for not wanting to, so it must have been a pain, but it's sweet of you to do now that she's back." You continue oh so casually, as if you were innocently unaware of the damage you have done. "... What? Was it your dad?"  
"...I.... chose this."  
You don't miss a beat in reacting. Your eyes widen, your smile stretches into a grin, and then.  
/Laughter/. "YOU picked THAT?" This may have been the first time he's seen your eyes water. "Is that your SCHOOL UNIFORM?! WHERE DID YOU FIND THOSE GLOVES?!" You hold onto your sides. "Y-You're-You look--! You’re such-!” You have trouble breathing and fumble mid sentence, but somehow make it through.”A NERD!"  
He never wanted to hear you laugh again.


End file.
